The Zelos Files
by Goin down 2 South Park
Summary: A some-what random sampling of Zelos-centered one-shots and vignettes (what are these anyway?). PG for possible swearing and violence. MINOR ZELOS SPOILERS THROUGH OUT, MAJOR ONE QUITE POSSIBLE!


Disclaimer: Nope, sorry, I don't own it.

A/n Due to popular demand of a Zelos-centered fic from me, I've decided to write some. Hope you guys like it! Thanks to everyone who reviewed my other story(s) and enjoy the show! I really have no clue where to start with this type of stuff and my long stories don't work, so this will be a series of one-shots, mostly. Probably in order of Zelos' age. If ANYONE has any ideas of a good Zelos one-shot, please send it to me, and I will give you full credit!

* * *

Act 1: The Shoveling of the Snow

The instant her mother had fired, Seles' life was over. No more power struggles, no more fights, no more battle for the Chosen. The war was over, she had lost. At least, if she was fighting at all. If she could have spoken clearly at the time, she would have yelled something along the lines of: "STOP IT! I'm only three years old, what do I know about assassinations! Besides, I love my brother, even if you didn't think it was obvious, I would never hurt him or take his mother away. LET ME GO! I had nothing to do with it!"

Seles Wilder, half sister of Zelos, had some chosen blood in her, which made her eligible to be a chosen herself. The state would have preferred a girl, i.e. Seles, to a boy, i.e. Zelos. Even the Pope himself stated that "to have Seles be the chosen would be the greatest joy." This statement led to numerous attempts on ether's lives. Of course, something big had just happened outside; something that instantly declared Zelos the winner.

Seles would have yelled and argued and fought them all, all those guards, had she been older. However, since she was only three, all that came out was: "NO! Big Brother!" She yelled it all the way down the hallway, out the doors, and as she was locked into the Abbey to the South.

First, the "Seles Destruction Brigade" had to pass through an opposing force, that being Zelos, of course.

* * *

Despite being the underlying reason his mother was dead, Zelos liked his sister as well, a sister. He yelled at the guards and kicked them in the shins. All that did was get some more guards to escort him back to his room for the remainder of the day. There was still a chance, however, to let Seles out of the Abbey. He had to appeal to the Almighty Asshole himself, his Unholiness, The Pope.

That would have to wait at least a week, with security running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Rushing him everywhere, getting eyewitness accounts, executing Seles' Mother as Seles watched in the crowds, sobbing, only to be taken back to the Abbey in a matter of moments. Of course, there was still the matter of Zelos himself.

Even a blind man could see that something had changed in Zelos from the moment his mother died. No one (except him) could exactly pinpoint what it was. It was obviously the grief, the loss of his mother at so young an age, which did it to him. Well, maybe a little, but still! That couldn't explain his lack of trying, talking, playing, and for at least an hour, even moving. No one ever bothered to ask. No one even cared. They were too busy trying to ruin Seles' life than trying to fix Zelos'. In all honesty, they wouldn't have minded if Zelos had been the one shot with the fatal magic. It was that mindset, to which Zelos was suddenly aware of, that changed him. The fact that no one would have bothered to care if he died, that no one really would miss him. That he messed up just by being alive.

If he wasn't born, his mother wouldn't be dead. Seles would be the chosen. Seles would be happy. Seles would be free. The Pope would be happy with the girl chosen. Seles would have friends. Seles would have a mother.

They were right: Everyone's lives would be so much better, all so much better, if he had never been born.

* * *

He pondered the thought for a month: how to make himself worth it, to be worth something. He figured, since his original idea of being himself obviously wasn't good enough for anyone, he'd hafta come up with something else. That would take time, years even, for the details to get hammered out. At the moment, he came up with something: happy all the time, no matter what! (a/n for those that like/ like to bash the pimp-in-pink, he won't become that until he turns 16...what? you want an 8 year old hitting on people? don't answer that.)

The next day, he woke up with a huge smile on his face. He laughed all through breakfast, at every joke. He smiled vaguely at the news reports from the church. He chuckled at every event ever mentioned. His facade was perfect, flawless (for an 8 year old) within a week.

Of course, it took some getting used too. It was hard not to cry and sob when they mentioned your dead mom as a political tool.

Now that (on the surface) he was confidant and happy, he was ready to take on the Pope.

He yelled and argued. He was (relatively) calm and (slightly) collected as he fought the Pope. The Pope just waved him off with a nod and a wave of his hand. After three useless, boring hours of appeals, the Pope called in the Papal Knights and had them "escort" Zelos off the premises. There was no changing Papal mandate, the Pope had said. "Oh, how we wanted Seles, but no, we're stuck with you" was the message that was distinctly delivered to Zelos.

That night, Seles looked up at the stars, from inside the confines of her new home, a little abbey out of the public's eye. The stars were hidden by big, ugly, black bars; and yet somehow, she could see them all. If she tried hard, she could see a city in the clouds. The world, hidden by hills. "It would be nice, if only, just for a while, that I could be important like Big Bro- I mean Zelos," she thought to herself.

Zelos swore. "If I ever get the chance, I will give you all of this in a heart beat."

* * *

A/N thank you for reading. Next chappie, I plan on writing a little more on Zelos' fake personay, probably in party form, Sheena may be in it. if not, OC, but not major, just for party filler. Sheena will probably be there. Just because. Zelos' Hunny-Hunter personality will be brought out more, at least i hope so. Thank you very much and good bye for now! PLEASE review with thoughts/ ideas!

A/N continued: I will be updating whenever I feel like it.


End file.
